Uncontrollable Desire
by Dubarry
Summary: Rin hat Probleme mit seinen Hausaufgaben, so dass Yukio ihn zu Bon schickt, welcher ihm Nachhilfe geben soll, aber am Ende machten die beiden keine Hausaufgaben … Yaoi, BonxRin, Übersetzung


Konnichiwa,

das hier ist die dritte Story von 99rain99 auf  
s/7428176/1/Uncontrollable-Desire

Disclaimer: Disclaimer: Mir gehört nichts und ich verdiene auch kein Geld damit, alles gehört Kazue Kato, Shueisha Inc und Kaze Manga/Anime und die Idee zu dieser ff ist auch nicht meine, sonders 99rain99

Lass doch bitte ein review da:)  
Sayonara und liebe Grüße,

"Nii-san, wie kannst du bei solchen _Noten_ ruhig bleiben?" Scheiße, Yukio hatte schlechte Laune. Auch wenn er unser Lehrer war, er verlangt viel zu viel von mir. Ich stöhnte und versuchte mich auf das shoujo Manga zu konzentrieren, welches ich mir gestern gekauft habe. Plötzlich wurde mir das Buch entrissen.

„HEY!" schrie ich ihn an, aber als ich sein dunkles Gesicht sah, entschied ich, dass es besser war ihm zu gehorchen und Hausaufgaben zu machen. Nach ein paar Stunden jammerte ich verzweifelt.

„Hab Erbarmen mit mir, Yukio! Ich werde es nie verstehen!" beschwerte ich mich, aber ich sah die Augen meines Bruders böse glühen. Auf einmal klingelte mein Handy und träge antwortete ich.

„Yeah?" Ich war ein bisschen geschockt, die Stimme meines Freundes zu hören und plötzlich wurde mein Gesicht rot, was Yukio bemerkte. Mit einem schnellem Schlag nahm er mein Handy und meldete sich. „Bon? Es ist schön, dass du Kontakt mit meinem Bruder hast, aber er muss lernen!" Seine Stimme war streng und als ich versuchte, ihm das Handy weg zu schnappen, sprach er weiter, als wäre nichts zwischen ihnen.

„Hmm .. Das ist wahr, mein Bruder braucht _wirklich_ Hilfe … Okay, Ich akzeptiere das, aber denk daran, dass ihr hart arbeiten müsst! Ich merke es, wenn du mich austrickst!" Dann gab er mir das Handy zurück. Ich zeigte Yukio meine Fänge, bevor ich antwortete.

„Tut mir Leid, Yukio ist sauer auf mich-! Zu dir? Bist du dir sicher?" _"Yeah … Yukio-sensei sagte zu mir, dass ich dir mit den Hausaufgaben helfen kann, also fang an zu packen! Ich will nicht, dass du zu spät rausgehst! Ich sehe dich um 21 Uhr!"_

Ich schaute meinen Bruder an und schaltete das Handy aus. „Meinst du es ernst, dass ich zu Bon gehen soll? Sagst du mir nicht die ganze Zeit, dass ich vorsichtig mit Bon sein soll?" fragte ich ihn, versuchte sauer zu klingen, aber er grinste mich an.

„Nun ja, aber vielleicht kann er dir _wirklich_ mal was beibringen. _Er_ ist nicht der dümmste, siehst du …." neckte er mich. Ich seufzte und fing an meine Sachen zu packen. Ich war ein bisschen zu spät, als ich in die kalte Winternacht hinaus stiefelte. Es war sehr kalt, aber ich war warm angezogen. Ich begann zu Fuß den Weg entlang zu laufen und genoss die kalte Luft. Ich fing an zu rennen. _„Ich kann es nicht erwarten ihn zu sehen" Ich muss mich beeilen!"_ dachte ich glücklich nach, während ich rannte.

Ich bemerkte nicht, dass auf meinem Weg Eis lag, welches vom Schnee bedeckt wurde und natürlich fiel ich auf den eisharten Boden. „Autsch! Verdammt!" fluchte ich und stand auf, wischte den Schnee von meiner Hose. Ich zitterte, es war _kalt. _Ich blutete ein bisschen am Knie, aber die Wunde verheilte schon und meine Klamotten waren dreckig. Ich merkte, dass ich zu spät war, so dass ich wieder weiter rannte. Als ich zu der Tür kam, zögerte ich zu klopfen. Fast gleich, nachdem ich geklopft hatte, zog mich ein paar starke Hände in eine warme Umarmung. „RIN!" schrie er. Ich war zu geschockt, um mich zu bewegen. Bon drückte mich fest an sich und er zitterte noch immer. Danach zog er mich etwas von sich weg und schüttelte mich an den Schultern.

„NIE! Mach so etwas nie wieder! Du kannst nicht einfach zu spat sein, ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Ich habe versucht dich Millionen Mal anzurufen, aber du hast nicht abgenommen. Ich hatte so Angst, dass etwas passiert ist." Seine Augen waren gefüllt von Sorge, weswegen ich lächelte.

„Yeah .. Tut mir leid .." murmelte ich und küsste ihn. Bon konnte manchmal zu beschützerisch, machte sich Gedanken über die kleinsten Dinge, aber es war süß. Ich war nicht viel zu spät, aber genug um ihm Sorgen zu machen. Unsere Küsse benebelten mich und mein Dämonenschwanz bewegte sich unbehaglich unter meinem Hemd, aber ich musste ihn verstecken, weil Bon noch nicht wusste, dass ich ein Dämon bin.

Es war peinlich, aber Bon und ich nahmen zusammen ein Bad, da meine Kleidung durchgeweicht und dreckig war. Als ich ihm gesagt habe, dass ich wegen dem Eis hingefallen bin, sagte er, dass es sofort erforderlich wäre, ein Bad zu nehmen, damit ich keine Erkältung bekomme. Mein Schwanz war unter meinem Handtuch versteckt, der vor Freude zitterte, als seine langen Finger über meinen Kopf rieben. „Hey Rin .." fragte er plötzlich und ich schnurrte als Antwort. Seine Hand stoppte.

„Wenn ich jetzt so daran denke … du hast mich schon oft ganz nackt gesehen, aber …" Ich erstarrte. Oh nein, das wird zu nichts gutem führen. "Warum schickst du mich immer raus, wenn du dich wäschst oder warum gehen wir nie zusammen duschen? Ist etwas zwischen uns ..?" Er verbarg sein eigentliches Ziel, aber seine Worte waren trotzdem wahr. In anderen Worten: Er wollte mich nackt sehen und zweitens: er fragte sich nur warum. Ich seufzte und drehte mein Gesicht zu ihm.

„Ich bin kein …" _„Mensch .."_ wollte ich enden, aber ich konnte es nicht … Das war der eigentliche Grund, warum ich ihn noch nie weit gehen lassen habe und wir so noch keinen Sex hatten, auch wenn wir _beide_ es wollten. _„Aber wie? Wie kann ich Sex haben, solange ich diesen Schwanz haben?"_ schrie ich in meinen Gedanken und versuchte verzweifelt, eine Lösung für das Problem zu finden.

Ich wusch mir die Seife von meinem Körper, als er mich plötzlich an die Wand pinnte. Er leckte meine Schulter ab und ich stöhnte, aber plötzlich berührte seine Hand meinen Arsch. Ich keuchte und versuchte wegzukommen, aber er war zu stark.

„Bon …" gab ich ihm eine Warnung, welche ihn sonst immer stoppte, wenn er zu weit ging, aber jetzt grinste er nur. „Du willst es doch genauso wie ich …" flüsterte er in mein Ohr und ließ mich keuchen. Jetzt schlüpfte seine Hand unter das Handtuch, wollte es abmachen.

„NEIN!" brüllte ich und plötzlich konnte ich ihn in meinem Wutausbrauch von mir wegschieben. Er fiel fast auf den harten Boden, behielt aber seine Balance. Sein Gesicht war erstaunt, als er mich ansah. Ich schnappte nach Luft, als hätte ich einen Dauerlauf hinter mir, der Schock stand mir ins Gesicht geschrieben. Ich wusste nicht was ich sagen sollte und meine Beine knickten ein. Plötzlich war er vor mir. Ich wartete auf eine Berührung, die aber nicht kam. Ich öffnete meine Augen und sah ihn, wie er mich anschaute. Auf einmal lachte er.

„Okay, ich hab es kapiert, du Hitzkopf!" sagte er und spielte mit meinem Haar. Als ich seinen Rücken gewaschen hatte, stiegen wir aus der Badewanne, er versuchte nicht so zu tun, als wäre er enttäuscht, aber er konnte es nicht verstecken. Ich fühlte meine eigene pochende Erregung schmerzvoll in meiner Hose. _„Oh mein Gott" … ich WILL es tun! Aber wie sollte das gehen, ohne dass er meinen Schwanz bemerkt? Argh!"_ kämpfte ich in meinen Gedanken, als wir unsere Hausaufgaben machten. Es war ein bisschen peinlich, als er versuchte, etwas Wissen in meinen Kopf zu bekommen, während er so nah dabei saß. Ich kaute auf meinem Stift rum, vor Langeweile.

„Ich bekomme das nie hin!" schrie ich vor Ärger. Ich hasste die Hausaufgaben, die Yukio uns aufgegeben hatte. Es war zu komplex.

Bon war ein Genie, er war ziemlich schlau und hatte keine Probleme mit den Hausaufgaben. Er lachte und nahm meinen Kopf spielerisch. „Aber du bist so süß, auch wenn du dumm bist …" sagte er und errötete. Ich lächelte ihn an und beschwerte mich nicht einmal über die Wörter `süß´ und `dumm´, fing wieder an auf dem Stift herumzubeißen, tief in meinen Gedanken versunken. Ich leckte über die Spitze des Stifts, streichelte sie. Ich bemerkte nicht, dass Bon mich beobachtete. Als ich dabei war, die Spitze wieder in den Mund zu nehmen, stoppte er mich.

„Bon?" fragte ich, als er mich auf einmal auf den Boden drückte. Er grinste böse und küsste meine Hand. „Wenn du das tust, kann ich mich nicht konzentrieren …" murmelte er und küsste meine Finger, bevor er sie in den Mund nahm. Ich schnappte nach Luft. Das Gefühl seines nassen Fleischs die meine Finger leckten und saugten, machten mich so hart und er das bemerkte, als er auf mein Gesicht starrte. Er entließ seine nassen Finger aus meinem Mund, um mich zu küssen. Er schob mich so, dass ich auf dem Bett lehnte und er fast in meinem Schoss saß. Mit seinen geschickten Fingern fing er an meinen Hals zu berühren. Dann schaute er mich bittend an.

„Kann ich dir dein Hemd ausziehen?" fragte er gelassen. Das Blut eilte in meinen Kopf. Mein Schwanz war genau darunter. Er sah mein Gesicht und seufzte. Dann küsste er mich wieder und hob mich in seinen Schoß. Er umarmte mich fest. Er schmiegte sich an meinen Kopf, weshalb ich schnurrte wie eine Katze.

„Rin .. Du weißt, dass ich dich unbedingt berühren will … aber ich weiß, dass du irgendwas unter deiner Kleidung versteckst …" Ich erstarrte und er bemerkte meine Verspannung. Er lies mich los, aber behielt mich trotzdem auf seinem Schoss. Sein Gesicht war jetzt ernst. „Rin … wenn du dich mir nicht zeigen willst, verbinde meine Augen! Ich kann das nicht! Ich will dich zu meinem Machen, komplett …" In diesem Moment, als seine Worte in mein Herz sanken, liebte ich ihn. Es war nicht nur die Begierde oder die Sonderbarkeit wie es sich anfühlte, geliebt zu werden, aber jetzt war mein Herz so warm … so warm, es könnte _brennen!"_

Langsam fing ich an, meine Krawatte zu aufzuknüpfen und seine Augenlider zu küssen, als er sie geschlossen hatte. Ich band sie sorgfältig zu und schaute, dass er nichts sehen konnte. Er grinste mich an, legte seine Hand auf meinen Arsch. Dann zog ich mir langsam mein Hemd aus und sah meinen Schwanz an, positionierte ihn in einer geraden Linie auf meinem Rücken. „Egal was passiert … fass meinen Rücken nicht an .." murmelte ich ihm zu und er lachte.

„Aber sonst kann ich alles anfassen?" flüsterte er ruhig in meine empfindlichen Ohren, wodurch ich keuchte. Langsam ließ er seine Hände meine Brust hinabwandern, erforschte alles. Ich schnappte nach Luft, er machte mich so heiß und bald war das Zimmer mit leisem Stöhnen gefüllt. Er knabberte an meinem linkem Nippel und versorgte die andere mit seinen Fingern.

„Mhmmh.." Ich stieß ein Stöhnen aus und er grinste. Er leckte und saugte an meiner Haut, hinterließ rote Flecken, die bald wieder verschwinden würden und ich fragte mich, wie ich ihm das erklären würde, warum seine Arbeit bedeutungslos war. Er hielt mich an meinen Schultern fest, als hätte er Angst, dass ich abhauen würde. Er grinste mich an und küsste meinen Bauch, weshalb ich laut stöhnte. Ich klammerte mich verzweifelt an seinen Rücken, fühlte jede Berührung, welche er auf meiner brennenden Haut machte. Dann ist er zu meinem Schwanz gekommen. Er wartete einen Moment ab, als würde er um Erlaubnis fragen. Ich lehnte mich vor, um ihn zu küssen. „Du darfst ihn berühren, Suguro-kun …" Ich sagte seinen Namen, wodurch er errötete. „Wie du wünscht, mein Lieber .." Und mit diesen Worten, drückte er seine Hand auf meine pochende Erregung. Er rubbelte ihn mit seiner Handfläche, ich quietschte vor Lust auf. Als er mehr von mir hören wollte, fing er an meine mit seiner eigenen zusammen zu drücken.

„S-suguro!" stöhnte ich und hob meine Hüfte hoch, aber er drückte mich wieder runter, erfreut von meiner Reaktion.

„Shh .. du bekommst es bald …" sagte er heiser und zitterte kurz vor Kälte, als er sein Hemd auszog. Jetzt trug er nur noch seine Boxershorts. Seine starke Brust erhob sich langsam, wegen seinem schlagendem Herz. Es war so warm, sein Körper war heiß. Ich studierte jede Kurve und Muskeln die er hatte, bevor er mich weiter streichelte. „Es ist fast so weit, Rin .." wisperte er und zog mir meine Boxer aus, leicht neckend. Ich stöhnte, als die kalte Luft meine Männlichkeit, welche durch Lusttropfen getränkt war, berührte. Ich zitterte am ganzen Körper, als er spielerisch mit meinem Schwanz spielte, aber seine Finger berührten ihn nicht wirklich.

„Bon … Bitte …" Ich stöhnte und er lächelte. Ich konnte seine Augen auf mir spüren, auch wenn er nichts sah. Es war so verdammt _erregend!_

„Bitte … was?" sagte er flüsternd in mein Ohr, leckte es. Ich schauderte wieder, als er vorsichtig die Spitze berührte. „Oh … Bitte berühr mich mehr!" Ich küsste ihn verweifelt, meine Stimme war mit Verlangen erfüllt, als ich ihm befahl, mit seinem Tun weiterzumachen.

Er fing an mich zu streicheln, meine Lusttropfen füllten seine Hände, das Zimmer war mit dreckigen Geräuschen gefüllt. „Rin … uh … deine Stimme macht mich so hart …" stöhnte er heiser, als ich nah am Kommen war. Ich sah Sterne, es fühlte sich so gut an! Mein Schwanz zitterte schmerzhaft unter mir, wollte sich an etwas klammern, aber ich zwang ihn durch mein Gewicht unten zu bleiben.

„S-stop … ich komme, wenn du weiter machst!" schrie ich in Ekstase und seine Hand stoppte. Er leckte sich die weiße Flüssigkeit von seinen Händen, bevor er sich seine Boxer auszog. Ich stoppte seine Hände mit meinen zitternden. „Kann ich …?" fragte ich, meine Stimme vom vielen Stöhnen leise. Er lächelte mich an und setzte sich auf das Bett und während ich stand, zog ich ihm langsam seine Boxer aus, enthüllte seinen großen, stolzen Schwanz. Ich grinst ihn an und kniete mich zwischen seine Beine. Er stieß ein überraschtes Stöhnen heraus, als ich ihn in meine Hände nahm und die Spitze von ihm ableckte. Er ruckelte mit seiner Hüfte näher, wollte dass ich ihn ganz in meinen Mund nehme, den ich aber neckend schloss. Sein Gesicht war gerötet, seine Hände zitterten, als er sie auf meine Haare drückte.

„Rin … Rin, bitte …" stöhnte er und zog harsch an meinen Haaren. „Ich mach es gut für dich, Bon …" sagte ich und streichelte ihn, solange ich sprach. Ich wandte mich wieder seinem Schwanz zu und fing an ihn ab zu lecken. Er war so groß, so dass ich mich fragte, ob er überhaupt in meinen Mund passen würde, als ich es das erste Mal versuchte, ihn in den Mund zu nehmen, hörte ich ihn stöhnen und seine Fingernägel drückten sich in meine Kopfhaut, als er kam. Es ging schnell, dass das Sperma meinen Mund füllte.

„Rin …!" flüsterte er meinen Namen. Seine Stimme war sexy und leise, sein Schwanz nass von seinem Sperma. Ich grinste ihn wieder an. „Du bist ein böser Junge! Du bist gekommen, ohne dass du dir meine Erlaubnis abgeholt hast …" Ich saß wieder in seinem Schoss und küsste ihn, so dass er sich selbst schmecken konnte. Plötzlich ging seine Hand tiefer und fasste meinen Eingang an. Seine nassen Finger fühlten sich so gut an meinem Loch an, als er anfing mich vorzubereiten.

Erst führte er einen Finger ein, danach noch einen. In dem Moment spannte ich mich ein bisschen an, aber ich gewöhnte mich bald daran. Als er seinen dritten Finger in mich schob, erreichte er meine Prostata, wodurch ich stöhnte. Er grinste und küsste mich. Er fing an, mich grob mit seinen Fingern zu ficken, so dass ich laut stöhnte. Ich saß immer noch in seinem Schoss, während er meinen Arsch mit seinen Fingern fickte. Mit jedem Stoß traf er meine Prostata und ich wäre fast gekommen. Ich war so hart und er selbst auch. Dann nahm er die Finger weg und ich stöhnte vor Enttäuschung. Er küsste meine Stirn, fasste meine Oberschenkel und positionierte sich dann an meinem Loch

„Keine Sorge … es wird sich gut anfühlen …" Und mit diesen Worten fing er an sich rein zu schieben. Er war groß, musste ich zugeben und das ich eine Jungfrau war, half mir nicht bei allem. Es tat weh, aber als er ganz in mir versenkt war, gewöhnte ich mich langsam daran. Er küsste mich auf meine Schulter und meinen Nacken, klopfte mir auf den Kopf, als er erschauderte. „Bist du okay?" flüsterte er und ich küsste ihn als Antwort. Er stieß kurz zum Gewöhnen und beide von uns zitterten vor Schock. Es war so gut! Es gab mir Erschütterungen am ganzen Körper und ich beorderte ihn, sich zu bewegen.

Er fing an sich langsam zu bewegen, füllte den Raum mit unanständigen Geräuschen, als unsere Körper zusammen stießen. Ich konnte es nicht mehr halten. Ich schrie vor purer Lust und er konnte nicht mehr widerstehen. Er warf mich auf die weiche Matratze und fing an stieß grob in mich.

„Es fühlllt sich sooo guuut ann, Booonnnn!" schrie ich und er stöhnte, rammte sich mit allem was er hatte in mich. Wir waren uns so nah … so verdammt nah. „Uh .. Rin!" stöhnte er und kam in mir, füllte mein Loch mit seinem warmen Samen. Er stieß noch ein paar mal und streichelte meine Männlichkeit, wodurch ich auch kam. Wir keuchten hart und er zog sich aus mir zurück. Wir lagen zusammen in den weichen Kissen, atmeten schwer, auf einmal zog er mich in eine feste Umarmung, so dass ich nach Luft schnappen musste.

„_**Ich liebe dich, Rin …"**_

_Bei diesen Worten …. ging mein Körper in Flammen auf. Es füllte meine leere Schale mit warmen, sanftem Feuer, welches von ihm angezündet wurde. __Seine Liebe war so warm …. Ich liebte es und ich liebte ihn. __Oh, wie sehr wollte ich, dass er meiner wird! __Aber wie konnte ich …? __Wo ich doch ein Dämon bin? Was ist, wenn er herausfindet, dass ich der Sohn von Satan bin? __Würde er mich immer noch lieben? Noch … ich liebe ihn so sehr. _

Ich lächelte ihn an. _Das war also das Gefühl, wenn dich jemand wirklich liebt?_ Ich umarmte und küsste ihn.

„Yeah, ich liebe dich auch …"


End file.
